Pacto con el Demonio
by Reginae Obscurae
Summary: Su vida era miserable, lo admitía. Su padre un idiota, su madre descuidada y él un inútil. Golpeado y abusados por sus compañeros hasta que ellos deciden meterse entre sus piernas —Soy el guía de la miseria y el sufrimiento en este repugnante mundo. Me llaman Lucifer, Satanás, Belcebú, Luzbel pero puedes decirme Reborn, asqueroso insecto humano— Summary Completo dentro YAOI R27
1. Preámbulo: El Libro

**Pacto con el Demonio**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Akiro Amano. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Pacto con el Demonio

**Pareja principal:** [Reborn / Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Pareja Secundaria:** Indefinidas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

—Diálogo de los personajes—

—_"Pensamiento de los personajes" —_

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama | Suspenso | Sobrenatural | Yaoi

**Ranting:** M

**Advertencias:** Mpreg | Lemmon explicito

**Summary Completo:** Su vida era miserable, lo admitía ¿Para que negarlo? Su padre era un idiota descuidado, su madre tan amorosa y desconectada también y él. Él era un inútil incapaz de caminar sin tropezarse y con terror los Chihuahuas. Patético. Golpeado y abusados por sus compañeros académicos, acepta su existencia como la eterna miseria a la que es condenado pero todo tiene su límite.

Cuando sus compañeros parecen ansiosos por meterse entre sus piernas, algo horroroso de solo mencionarlo, decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Dime, Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Que se siente hacer un trato con el demonio?

—Soy el guía de la miseria y el sufrimiento en este repugnante mundo humano. El Ángel Caído que dio inicio a la oscuridad en el corazón humano. Me llaman Lucifer, Satanás, Belcebú, Luzbel pero puedes decirme Reborn, asqueroso insecto humano—

_**.:::::.**_

_**Preámbulo: El libro**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, con el mismo _click_ que diariamente llegaba a sus oídos ante tal acciones, con la misma cotidianidad con la que su vida se ha regido durante todos esos años, entonces ¿Porque se sentía _diferente_? Y no es que no lo supiera —_si es que aquello había rondando su mente incesantemente_—, lamentablemente era el hecho de que no podía alejarlo de su mente lo que mantenía su cuerpo rígido, sus movimientos —_mismos que repetía todos los días desde que pudo valerse por sí mismo_— ahora no podía evitar pensarlos con mayor detenimiento.

_Paranoico_. Parecía un completo paranoico.

¿¡Y como _no_ estarlo!?

Gruño por lo bajo, aventurándose al interior de su habitación dejando sus cosas por el camino como tantas otras veces. Su chaqueta en la silla del escritorio, su mochila cayendo al suelo sin contemplación, su corbata perdiéndose en el suelo —_el cual ya de por sí era difícil vislumbrar_— para, finalmente y con una particular satisfacción, tirarse sobre la cama con las extremidades extendidas.

Por unos instantes —_unos que hubiera deseado durarán eternamente_— se permitió olvidar todo lo sucedido aquel día que, aunque no tenía mucha diferencia con los anteriores, aún existía el _detalle_ que se resguardaba en su morral. Aunque no todo dura para siempre, los instantes que más se disfrutan suelen durar tan poco, como si una fuerza mayor fuera la causante de acelerar el tiempo para que el sufrimiento —_una forma exagerada de decirlo_— llegará a su cuerpo nuevamente. Esta vez con una fuerza reconstituida.

Esto solo podía pasarle a él. A _Dame-_Tsuna, el único perdedor que no era capaz de tomar una decisión sin ser atacado por los contra, el único inútil que —_en la única ocasión que la valentía inundaba su cuerpo_— terminaba atormentado en la soledad de su habitación. Y es que ni siquiera cuando la decisión ya había sido tomada, cuando las acciones fueron culminadas y la oportunidad de arrepentimiento se perdía entre sus dedos, _aun así_ era tan idiota como para atormentarse evitando la posibilidad de continuar.

A otros les resultaba tan sencillo. Sus compañeros lo hacían parecer tan sencillo ¡Si hasta se atreven a desafiar a _Hibari Kyouya_! —_aunque el hecho de encontrarse en grupo podía contribuir en gran medida, aquel prefecto seguía siendo un demonio encarnado_—. Entonces ¿porque le resultaba _tan_ difícil continuar con algo que —_seguramente, y teniendo en cuenta su suerte_— no daría resultado?

Probar no mata, dicen por ahí. Aunque si daña.

Aunque, ¿quien lo podría culpar? Cobarde hoy, cobarde por siempre. No había mejor forma que definirlo.

Y como si de una burla se tratara, la cubierta del _detalle_ se dejó ver entre la abertura de su morral, atrayendo su mirada como un imán. La textura ya dañada por los años, de un negro opaco con inscripciones en plateado —_ya desgastadas por el uso_— daban a imagen de un libro inofensivo, uno viejo y poco valorado, algo que podría ser desechado ante su falta de uso pero ¿que tan cierto era aquello? No era un libro cualquiera, el comerciante se lo había remarcado en cada oportunidad. Casi como si le incitara a no comprarlo, pero —_y al mismo tiempo_— mostrando la ansiedad por deshacerse del dichoso escrito.

Fue la curiosidad, y tal vez la desesperación, lo que llevó a comprarlo a pesar de las consecuencias —_o faltas de estas, ya que guarda la esperanza de que su mala suerte surtirá efecto en aquello también_— pero, el escepticismo inicial fue lentamente menguando a medida que se acercaba a su propiedad, cuando el inminente momento se acercaba con cada nuevo paso, cuando la realidad lo golpeaba y las posibilidades parecían más amplias de lo que en algún momento fueron.

_Magia Negra_.

No era de sus mejores ideas, o mejor dicho, era su peor idea —_porque ninguna de sus ideas era buena_—, pero la desesperación del momento, además de la escasez de recursos, lo llevaron a tomar una súbita decisión. Aunque no iba a negar que a sensación —_extraña y atrayente_— que había provocado aquel ejemplar había ayudado en más de un concepto.

Soltando un suspiro, se acercó hasta el libro tomando entre sus manos. No tenía ninguna particularidad que delatara su verdadero propósito, el desgaste y maltrato había hecho estragos con la portada, perdiéndose el mayor concepto que en él rezaba. Aunque tampoco es que fuera fácil entender aquellos símbolos —_algo que no se molestó en pensar hasta ese instante_—.

¿Esa era realmente una buena idea? No lo sabía, pero era su última carta. De no haber llegado a este punto, tal vez no estaría en aquellos instantes con un libro de hechicería entre sus manos, en la soledad de su habitación, recapacitando seriamente el llevar a cabo un ritual.

Vale, soportaba abusos de sus compañeros ¡Vamos! que no es tan complicado soportar algunos golpes, insultos, tal vez algunas patadas en los peores días. Inclusos las bromas pasaron a ser algo rutinario. No era de extrañar que los abusos al más _torpe_ del grupo transcurrieran en el mayor tiempo de la época académica. Y si a ello le sumas sus pésimos resultados en las asignaturas pues teneis el combo completo ¿Y que resulta? Con cotidianas visitas al hospital —_exámenes generales más continuos que la media_— con el único propósito de prevenir cualquier problema más allá de su ineptitud.

Si, no era tan difícil de soportar. cuando te acostumbras.

Pero, y como un extra a su funesta existencia, la mala suerte parecía llegarle como un regalo, un recuerdo constante de que lo cotidiano no podía perdurar en su vida por más de lo estrictamente necesario. _Si es que el mundo le gustaba joderlo. _Y ahí estaba el problema.

Sus compañeros tenían un nuevo objetivo. _Joderlo._ Y no en el significado más inocente de la palabra, oh, por supuesto que no. ¿Que mejor que un grupo de adolescentes hormonales —_indefinidos sexualmente_— que lo único que tenían en mente era encontrar un pobre cuerpo para descargar su _frustració_n? Y no estaba hablando de la frustración que se aliviaban con golpes a un saco de boxeo —_dígase él_—, _¡claro que no!_ Eso ya no surtía el mismo efecto. Con la pubertad en la puerta, la curiosidad por el placer sexual se despertaba.

¿En palabras simples? Sus compañeros estaban ansiosos por usarlo como su muñeca inflable personal.

Una cosa era golpearlo, humillar e insultar a la menor oportunidad, incluso burlarse de sus desgracias. Otra que quisieran usar su trasero como si una mujer se tratara. Que él quería perder su virginidad —_claro, como todo ser humano en su momento_— pero no estaba en sus planes perder la virginidad como una mujer _¡Por el amor a todo lo sacro!_ No era gay y no estaba en sus planes serlo.

Aun conservaba su dignidad y orgullo de hombre —_ambos en su mínima expresión, pero aun valederos_—.

Por lo que —_y volviendo a libro_— había encontrado una última oportunidad para que aquella _desgracia_ no ocurriera —_al menos no con él debajo y con alguno de aquellos matones_—. No era algo de lo que tuviera que fiarse; _Con un demonio nunca se juega_ ¿Pero que otra opción tenía? Hacer un pacto con un demonio no era algo que se haría a menos que fuera la última de las opciones. Y, seamos sinceros, ¿qué oportunidades tiene él de hacerle frente a esos matones?

Era delgado —_flacucho, se atrevería a decir_—, bajo, con ojos grandes y expresivos, cara de niña y —_para empeorar su situación_— con curvas que podrían asemejar a una joven muchacha recién entrando a la pubertad. Malditos los genes de su madre que predominaron sobre los de su padre.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ser una copia de aquel hombre tan desastroso no sonaba mucho mejor.

Así que, heló ahí, con un libro de hechicería deseoso de invocar un demonio.

¿Que tan complicado podría ser?

_**.:::::.**_

Bueno, no debería estar iniciando un nuevo fic teniendo dos en proceso —_aunque uno ya esta cerca de concluir_— lamentablemente —_o favorablement_e— no me pude resistir.

Así que he aquí un pequeño fic con una pareja que simplemente adoro. El Reborn/Tsunayoshi es simplemente una pareja que me enamora —_fangirlea_—

Dejando de lado eso, este fanfiction contendrá _**Mpreg**_, de no agradarles les pido se abstengan de malos comentarios y dejen de seguir la historia, no les hará pasar un agradable rato. Lo mismo para aquellos que no soportan las escenas fuertes, este tendrá un alto grado de Lemmon explicito —_claramente con contexto_—.

Bien, dicho esto, espero os haya gustado este pequeño interludio. El proximo capitulo sera más extenso.

Nos vemos~

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


	2. Capitulo I: El Pacto

**Pacto con el Demonio**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de la entera propiedad de Akiro Amano. La historia a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título:** Pacto con el Demonio

**Pareja principal:** [Reborn / Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Pareja Secundaria:** Indefinidas

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

—Diálogo de los personajes—

—_"Pensamiento de los personajes" —_

[...] Aclaraciones de la autora

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama | Suspenso | Sobrenatural | Yaoi

**Ranting:** M

**Advertencias:** Mpreg | Lemmon explicito

**Summary Completo:** Su vida era miserable, lo admitía ¿Para que negarlo? Su padre era un idiota descuidado, su madre tan amorosa y desconectada también y él. Él era un inútil incapaz de caminar sin tropezarse y con terror los Chihuahuas. Patético. Golpeado y abusados por sus compañeros académicos, acepta su existencia como la eterna miseria a la que es condenado pero todo tiene su límite.

Cuando sus compañeros parecen ansiosos por meterse entre sus piernas, algo horroroso de solo mencionarlo, decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Dime, Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Que se siente hacer un trato con el demonio?

—Soy el guía de la miseria y el sufrimiento en este repugnante mundo humano. El Ángel Caído que dio inicio a la oscuridad en el corazón humano. Me llaman Lucifer, Satanás, Belcebú, Luzbel pero puedes decirme Reborn, asqueroso insecto humano—

_**.:::::.**_

_**Capítulo I: El Pacto**_

_**.:::::.**_

_**.:::::.**_

Por décima vez en lo que quedaba de tarde volvió a leer las instrucciones que se vislumbraba en las desgastadas páginas —_dificultando algunos conceptos por el amarillento papel_— que pareciera deshacerse en sus manos. Se había propuesto memorizar cada uno de los pasos que ha de seguir para que aquel ritual se llevara a cabo —_aun guardando la esperanza de que fracasara_— más negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de echarse atrás.

No es que _no_ tuviera miedo —_era una gran mentira decir lo contrario_—, aún más cuando las fábulas y rumores que se contaban sobre humanos que pactaban con demonios no eran precisamente alentadoras, pero la adrenalina que la posibilidad que le entregaba era suficiente incentivo para continuar adelante. Con sus nervios a flor de piel —_seguía siendo el mismo cobarde_— pero con decisión.

Sus padres no hacía mucho habían llegado a la casa, haciéndoles notar su presencia con tanta naturalidad como todos los días de la semana, aunque en esta ocasión un estremecimiento fue inevitable ante el golpe de su realidad. E tiempo había transcurrido con mayor velocidad de la que hubiera deseado en un principio, la tarde estaba en su máximo esplendor, tiñendo el firmamento con un sutil tono anaranjado que lentamente se oscurecerá para dar paso a la noche.

El momento perfecto para dar lugar al ritual.

Si bien era torpe y poco astuto, no estaba en sus planes ser sorprendido por sus padres en plena _acción_ —_si es que esa fuera una forma correcta de denominarlo_— y mucho menos estaba en sus planes —_si es que aquello daba resultados_— que sus padres se encontrarán con vaya a saber que cosa fuera a ser invocada. Principalmente era su madre la que más le preocupaba, siendo tan amorosa y afectuosa con él —_único hijo que el universo le permitió concebir_— no tenía deseos de incluirla en, bueno, en lo que estaba por hacer.

—¡La cena!—

El grito de su progenitora lo extrajo de su pequeña burbuja personal, arrasando con los pocos pensamientos que había controlado en un largo periodo de tiempo, si es que aquella situación lo tenía con los nervios de punta y una paranoia que lo consumía lentamente.

—V-voy—logrando encontrar su voz, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio —_no sin antes guardar el escrito en un cajón bajo llave_— para bajar a cenar.

Tenía varias horas por delante y varias cosas que preparar.

_**.:::::.**_

—¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?—

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa —_demostrandolo con un sobresalto involuntario_— volviendo a ver a su padre en la entrada de la cocina, quien le dirigía una mirada curiosa, ansiosa por una respuesta. No iba a ocultar que la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, su padre no era de las personas perceptivas y —_siendo sinceros_— dudaba que se diera cuenta si alguna vez estaba más decaído que otras veces; tal vez lo único que pudiera notar plenamente es si su amada esposa estaba decaída —_siendo que este era un suceso por demás inusual, y se hacía del notar por la disminución en su encantadora sonrisa_—. Y que justamente en ese instante, en ese _momento_, su padre decidiera prestar atención lograba arruinar la poca calma que había logrado juntar —_digase los retazos que quedaron luego de la compra del libro_—.

—Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas?—

La respuesta no pareció satisfacer la inusual curiosidad de Iemitsu, quien con el ceño fruncido sólo pudo negar torpemente para volver a la sala. Tal vez lo único bueno de su padre era su poca insistencia, a menos con los temas que no podía solucionar o de los que no estaba seguro de inmiscuirse, porque cuando se trataba de hacerlo "masculino" —_porque se supone que es un varón y debía comportarse como tal_— era más terco que él mismo.

Tal vez sí había heredado algo del sujeto.

Alejo esos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, no tenía tiempo para distracciones. Y su padre era una que no le interesaba tener —_al menos no por el momento_—. Continuando con sus labores, le tomó unos pocos minutos el poder terminar de fregar los platos, a los cuales el mismo se ofreció a ordenar y lavar —_tal vez el motivo por la curiosidad de su padre, aunque resultante de una felicitación de su madre_—. Sin embargo eso no venía a sus intereses, el poder hacer el aseo luego de la cena era una excusa más que valedera para mantenerse en la cocina en plena soledad para tomar lo que le hiciera falta para aquella noche, a pesar de la interrupción de su padre —_a quien pareció no agradarle que empezar a hacer labores de hogar_—.

Con un último vistazo a la puerta de la cocina tomó los utensilios necesarios —_un frasco de sal, una tazón pequeño y un cuchillo_—, intentando en lo máximo posible que pasaran desapercibidos entre sus mudas antes de salir de la cocina, pretendiendo parecer tan natural como otras noches.

—Buenas noches—

Con un vago saludo paso por la sala —_donde su padre se había enfrascado en una serie que en nada lo haría perder la consciencia_— hacia el pasillo —_en donde su madre terminaba los últimos arreglos de la noche_— para, y finalmente, subir por las escaleras a paso acelerado. Por amor a sus nervios, logró llegar a su habitación una vez desapareció del rango de visión de sus padres, intentando que sus pasos no sonaran tan estrepitosos como su mente los hacía ver.

En la seguridad de su recamara, oculto todo hasta el momento en que fueran necesarios, primero tenía que asegurarse que sus padres no se acercaran a su habitación hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Aprovechando el tiempo que tenía de sobra —_aun atento a los sonidos del otro lado de su puerta_— preparó todo lo que pudiera necesitar para el ritual.

_**.:::::.**_

Finalmente —_y luego de más de una hora de espera_— la puerta que daba a la recamara de sus padres fue cerrada, unica y ultima señal de que estaban dormidos. El momento que había estado esperando —_y el que deseaba nunca llegará_— para poder llevar a cabo sus planes, los cuales había estado memorizando en la oscuridad de su habitación —_porque resulta sospechoso que la luz se mantuviera encendida cuando, se supone, estaba dormido_—.

A pesar de saber que sus padres estaban dormidos, la seguridad que necesitaba para encender la luz principal nunca llegó, prefiriendo encender una pequeña lámpara más que suficiente para iluminar la mayor parte de la habitación. Con el tiempo libre había logrado despejar parte del piso, el cual seria en donde realizaría todos los _pasos_ —_la pequeña mesa de té había terminado en un rincón de la recamara, todo objeto regado en el suelo amontonado en su armario y, por si fuera poco, había movido el mobiliario para dar más espacio al centro de la habitación_—. No sabia que tan útil le fuera a ser pero prefería estar preparado.

Tomando el libro entre sus manos —_las cuales habían empezado a temblar sutilmente_— comenzando a dibujar el símbolo descrito en las amarillentas páginas, intentando no olvidar cualquiera de los detalles que aún permanecieran visibles a pesar del desgaste, los cuales —_para su sorpresa y desgracia_— era prácticamente nulos.

Algo que quiza podria agradecer eran sus dotes de artista —_únicos dotes de los que podría presumir_—, los cuales estaban resultando útiles a la hora de realizar los simbolos en algún tipo de lengua desconocida.

Soltó un suspiro cuando hubo terminado, el cuchillo en su mano derecha cayó contra el suelo, cubierto por los retazos de madera que había logrado extraer del suelo. A pesar de no comprender en su totalidad el motivo por el cual debió haber arruinado de aquella manera el piso de su habitación —_que de verlo su madre lo cariñosa probablemente desaparecería_—, aún conservaba la esperanza de que la mesa de té lo cubriera en su totalidad o, en caso contrario, una linda alfombra —_que costaría todos sus ahorros hasta el momento_—.

La estrella de cinco picas —_tan grande como el espacio le permitía_— se mantenía en el interior de un círculo, empleando los espacios entre cada punta para un símbolo diferente —_vaya uno a saber lo que fueran a significar_—. Con el sello principal terminado tomó el frasco de sal para dibujar un nuevo círculo, a un lado del tallado —_a una corta distancia, asegurándose que en ningún instante ambos se cruzaran_—.

—Bien, ahora el paso dos—

Aun sabiendo que estaba solo, que nadie podría escucharlo y que —_siendo lo más conveniente_— no habría necesidad de repetir las instrucciones en voz alta —_aun si estas son en un imperceptible susurro_— esto servía como un sutil incentivo para continuar y no retractarse a mitad de camino. Si ya había llegado hasta ese punto ¿porque echarse atrás? No podía permitirse tal cobardía. La decisión estaba tomada y no se echara atrás.

Se colocó en el centro del círculo de sal —_el cual era lo suficientemente extenso para permitirle sentarse cómodamente_—, acomodando los demás utensilios a su alrededor. El libro, un lápiz, una hoja de papel, el cuchillo, el cuenco —_de aluminio, por lo que recordab_a— y una caja de fósforos.

Esperaba no olvidarse nada, porque una vez iniciado, no podrá abandonar el círculo.

_**.:::::.**_

Primer paso. En una hoja de papel escribir expresamente el deseo a conceder, no importa cual sea ni que tan dificil de explicar sea, se debe ser tan exacto y conciso como fuera posible. Asegurándose de colocar el nombre completo del contratante, su procedencia —_entiéndase como su progenitor_— así como la aceptación del castigo de no complur con el pacto. Finalmente, en el final de la hoja, firmar.

Acabas de redactar el contrato.

Segundo paso. En el cuenco previamente preparado, coloca el contrato junto con el sacrificio, el cual es ofrecido como pago al contratista. El mismo puede variar de ser un cuerpo humano —_incluyendo expresamente su alma_— así como también la entrega de la sangre del sacrificio —_lo que le entrega el nexo con el ser que se le será ofrecido_—.

Tal vez, de no estar tan gastadas las hojas , Tsunayoshi hubiera sido capaz de leer que la sangre del _sacrificio_ no debe ser la del _contratante_.

Tercer —_y último_— paso. Con las ofrendas ya dadas, prender fuego el contrato y el sacrificio. Con esto finalmente se da entrega absoluta al contratista de la ofrenda así como los deseos de quien le invoca. Recitando en voz baja el llamado el trata se da por cerrado cuando el invocado se deja ver ante su invocador, sin vuelta atrás.

De negarse el invocador, solo puede esperar la muerte.

.:::::.

—_**Convertimini ad me, Beelzebub. Et det mihi hanc oblationem pro votis**_—

Las palabras abandonaron sus labios en un murmullo bajo, sin distorsionar los dichos, pronunciandolo tan bien como su desconocimiento por la lengua le permitiera. En la oscuridad de su habitación —_en donde previamente había apagado la luz de noche_— tenía como única visión el incandescente fuego que consumía su contrato y sangre, esperando a que acudiera a su llamado.

Por varios minutos el silencio se volvio abrumador, adentrándose en su mente estremeciendo su cuerpo, colándose entre sus pensamientos sin piedad. La espera, la incertidumbre y ansiedad consumían lentamente sus nervios, su paciencia y cordura, hundiendolo en un abismo de desesperación. La oscuridad de la habitación lentamente iba tomando fuerza que —_incluso con la tenue llama en el cuenco_— envolvía su cuerpo en un escalofriante abrazo. La pesadez del ambiente se afianzaba con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, hundiéndose cada vez más en una oscuridad de la que no creía tener escapatoria, de la no que no tenía consciencia hasta que ésta estuvo presente en él.

¿Era esto realmente lo correcto? Aún sabiendo lo que podría ocurrirle de no explotar cada una de sus opciones, de las consecuencias que tendría que sufrir a manos de —_los que se hacen llamar_— sus compañeros, aún ¿era motivo suficiente? ¿Que clase de criatura pudiera ser la que se presentaría ante él —_si es que realmente se presentaba alguna_—? Siendo que esta tal vez sea demasiado poderosa, descontrolada; tal vez algo mucha más de lo que en algún instante pudiera controlar, algo que —_sin importar cuánta decisión lo invadiera_— no estaría preparado para afrontar.

La oscuridad fue el recordatorio de lo que estaba enfrentando, del mundo al que estaba adentrándose por su cobardía, por la inutilidad que un pequeño cuerpo le brindaba. Tal vez en otra existencia, en algún mundo alterno, él no habría tenido que recurrir a aquella situación. Incluso pudo haber afrontado la situación por sí mismo ¿quien le incentivo a pensar que aquello era lo último que le quedaba para la solución? —_si es que realmente nunca se detuvo a pensarlo claramente_—, nunca hubo probado todas las opciones que se le pudieron haber ofrecido, prefiriendo ignorarlas. Se había cegado, la posibilidad que aquel escrito —_ya raído_— le brindaba había cagado toda posibilidad de una solución más sensata.

—No puede… s-ser—

—Tarde para arrepentirte—

Un susurro llegó a sus oídos en contra de toda posibilidad, estremeciendo su cuerpo, sacudiéndose ante la posibilidad de una segunda presencia en aquella recamara hundida en la penumbra. La voz había sonado directamente contra su oído, había sentido tan claramente el aliento caliente contra su cuello, enviando por su cuerpo la inconfundible sensación de miedo, de un terror inimaginable. Aquel que consume tu cuerpo, que aturde tus sentidos, que te entrega la única y verdadera certeza: _no había escapatoria_. Aquel terror que el humano solo puede experimentar al borde de la muerte, en aquel instante donde la conciencia oscila entre la vida y la muerte, el momento por el que solo se puede pasar una vez solo por aquella razón, única y demoledora.

El temor a una muerte inminente era abrumador.

—¿Qui-en…?— la frase se atoro en su garganta, tensa e indispuesta a liberar sonidos inútiles, poco valederos, a excepción de aquel agónico grito que se negaba a liberar. No por falta de intentos, era la rigidez de su cuerpo, la falta de movimientos en sus extremidades, como si su cuerpo se negara a cumplir con las demandas de su cerebro, como si espesas cadenas lo rodearan limitando sus movimientos.

—Soy el guía de la miseria y el sufrimiento en este repugnante mundo humano. El Ángel Caído que dio inicio a la oscuridad en el corazón humano. Me llaman Lucifer, Satanás, Belcebú, Luzbel pero puedes decirme Reborn, asqueroso insecto humano—

En el instante que la última palabra de aquel ente intangible fue pronunciada pudo sentir claramente como todo su mundo se derrumbaba, como todo a su alrededor parecía perder forma y consistencia, como si la abrumadora realidad determinará arremolinarse a su alrededor con la única intención de destruir toda cordura que hasta el momento había logrado junta. El terror y la abrumadora sensación de vacío se arremolinaban en su interior causando estragos inimaginables.

Y como si aquel ser que se hacía llamar Reborn lo supiera, como si hubiera estado esperando el mismo instante en que su cordura parecía derrumbarse —_hundiéndose en un abismo sin salida_— su figura se formó en medio de la oscuridad —_formada por la misma oscuridad_—, dándole una realidad que hasta el momento no había podido llegar a la mente de Tsunayoshi. Como si finalmente —_ahora que tenía a la criatura a la que pretendía pedir ayuda frente suyo_— todo cobrará un nuevo sentido.

De entre las tinieblas que nublaban su visión, que sofocaba su cuerpo con una fuerza inimaginable, se formó una mano de largos dedos, tan grande y masculina pero con aquella elegancia que solo una criatura más allá de la comprensión humana podría poseer. De piel trigueña y largas uñas de un profundo negro, aquella extremidad —_que en otras ocasiones_— podría ocasionar el ferviente deseo del tacto, aun inconscientemente, se acercó a su rostro.

Su cuerpo —_que hasta el momento había mantenido una rigidez que nunca creyó poseer_— se movió involuntariamente hacia atrás, sabiendo que el brusco retroceso había roto el círculo de sal que le había protegido, dejándolo a merced de una criatura que lo observaba desde la oscuridad.

—El trato está cerrado, mi pequeño sacrificio—

La masculina voz, proferida por los finos labios que entre las penumbras se alargaron en una siniestra sonrisa, estremeció su pequeño cuerpo. La mano de la que había estado intentando escapar finalmente lo había alcanzado, tomando su rostro entre sus largos dedos como si estos fueran lo suficientemente largos para abarcar toda su faz —_a parte de las largas uñas que parecían ser capaces de atravesar su piel en cualquier momento_—.

El grito que se había mantenido atorado en su garganta se vio liberado ante el agudo dolor que experimento en el centro de su pecho —_en el lugar exacto donde su corazón se encontraba_— extendiendo con desorbitada lentitud por su torso y extremidades, pero no por eso con menos fuerza —_muy por el contrario_— con cada nuevo centímetro de su ser que era alcanzado por aquel perpetuo dolor la intensidad aumentaba, sumiéndose en una agónica tortura de la que sólo podía dar señal a través de sus gritos.

Su espalda se encorvo cuando el dolor abarcó todo su cuerpo, como un fuego abrazados que consumía cada parte de su ser, destruyendo todo en su interior para solo dejar los retazos irreconocibles de su débil figura pero —_a pesar de aquello_— obligándolo a permanecer unido, a continuar con el abrumador suplicio de verse envuelto en el más profundo de los males. Sus fuerzas siendo drenadas por una criatura más allá de su entendimiento, su conciencia sucumbiendo finalmente a la oscuridad que con tanto anhelo lo había estado esperando para que —_siendo lo último que su vista pudiera enfocar_— unas penetrantes ojos dorados se grabaran a fuego en su mente antes de la envolvente penumbra.

_**.:::::.**_

Bien, apenas finalice el preámbulo mi imaginación no me dejo tranquila hasta —_al menos_— terminar el primer capítulo.

No estoy segura de que tan bien salió, ni si he logrado abarcar correctamente lo que tenia en mi mente, he de decir que es más fácil imaginarlo que relatar. Lo que me llevó a pensar que una máquina capaz de poner palabras a lo que uno imagina sería nada más que una milagro mecánico ¿no lo creen?

Bien, eh, el preámbulo no pareció ser suficiente para dar una idea correcta de lo que quería en este fic, o al menos no completa. Así que aquí esta el primer capítulo.

También agradezco a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Aunque me hubiera gustado obtener algún review para saber si la idea era bien aceptada, de lo contrario, tal vez no me decida a continuar con la historia. O al menos a no seguir publicando.

En fin. Espero les haya gustado.

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_

P.D.: ¿Merece un review?


End file.
